


Epilogue

by yocatrina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, post succession war, post war of the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocatrina/pseuds/yocatrina
Summary: A soft morning in King's Landing for the Queens of the Seven Kingdoms, Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> rated Mature as a cautionary measure, sorry to disappoint you if you were expecting smut shjdnkg
> 
> thank you to the anonymous person who sent me this prompt on tumblr :-)
> 
> you can find me at modeans3.tumblr.com !!

The sun shines through the curtains and lands on Daenerys’s hair, giving her a halo. In her half sleep, Daenerys snuggles closer to Sansa. There is no need to open her eyes yet, no pressing matters to tend to. There is just this morning, with Sansa. She is simply comfortable in every sense of the word. She cannot remember a time she felt so secure. Sansa kisses her nose, which makes Daenerys smile. She opens her eyes and kisses Sansa. 

‘’Good morning, my Queen,’’ Daenerys says.

Sansa chuckles, ‘’Good morning, my love.’’ 

Their handmaid knocks on their door and enters after having been given permission. She greets them with a smile that the Queens return sincerely. Ever since they’ve gotten married, Lya has been a lovely presence in their life. Daenerys asks her about her life and Lya is glad to share endearing anecdotes with them. Sansa and Daenerys are grateful that she trusts them and likes them enough to let them be in Arthur’s life. Sansa remembers when Lya had asked them to be the godmothers. They couldn’t have agreed faster. It filled them with such love, such hope. They really had managed to change the world, just like they wanted. Arthur will be able to grow up surrounded by peace, justice and acceptance, as will everyone else. 

‘’I don’t feel like getting out of bed, if I’m honest. I love the bed too much,’’ Daenerys tells her wife with a wink.

‘’Oh, just the bed?’’ Sansa japes.

‘’Just the bed,’’ Daenerys responds with a huge smile before kissing Sansa.

‘’Breakfast in bed, then?’’ Lya asks. Sansa and Daenerys nod.

When breakfast is set, they thank Lya before she leaves. 

‘’I know we just saw him yesterday, but I miss Arthur,’’ Sansa says in between two bites of eggs. Daenerys laughs. Sansa is endearing in everything she says, everything she is. 

‘’I’m sure he misses you, too. Who wouldn’t?’’ 

Sansa rolls her eyes playfully. ‘’He’s one. He doesn’t even notice that I’m gone. That doesn’t make me love him any less, though.’’ She smiles. 

Daenerys takes a bite of an apple when Sansa speaks faster than usual, ‘’I know we have not spoken about it seriously before, but… Would you consider having children someday? Not right this second, I know we are busy and that we would need to make adjustments, but in the future, maybe?’’ 

‘’I can’t believe you’re saying this to me, I was about to ask you the same!’’ They both laugh. Sansa kisses her passionately. _Our hearts are the same_. 

‘’How would you like to proceed?’’ Sansa asks Daenerys. 

‘’Well, I know you have no desire to lay with men, so that is out of the question. I can’t have children naturally, and even if I could, I don’t think I would. There is no one I want to be intimate with but you.’’

‘’And there are many children in the orphanages that we could love,’’ Sansa adds. 

‘’Exactly.’’ She pauses. ‘’We are really doing this. We will be parents.’’ When Daenerys says it out loud, it sinks in. She could build a family with Sansa. A home even more full of laughter and love. A home she always dreamed of. Her smile goes ear to ear. 

‘’I am so excited to see our future bundles of joy grow up with you. There is no one else I would want to raise children with,’’ Sansa’s happiness is palpable. Daenerys kisses her deeply. Sansa moves the breakfast trays out of the way as Daenerys kisses her neck. Daenerys starts to undress her and she japes, ‘’You do know that is not the way to make children, yes?’’ 

Daenerys playfully shakes her head. ‘’I know. I’m afraid that’s not going to persuade me to stop, though.’’ 

‘’Good. Because I don’t want you to stop,’’ Sansa smiles. 


End file.
